


Peter Makes a Comeback

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: Peter Makes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peter-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he bit Lydia Martin. Or, to better put it, brutalized Lydia Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Makes a Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the prologue of a series I'm gonna try and do.

He hadn't planned on dying, which was a relatively ununique situation to find himself in, as most don't. But as a generally un ununique werewolf, who was owed at least six years of good luck by the universe to make up for the ones that had been taken from him, he got a second chance.

It all started when he bit Lydia Martin. Or, to better put it, brutalized Lydia Martin - as what he did went far beyond your average Alpha bite. In any other situation, Peter might have even felt bad. Under his actual circumstances, however, he didn't feign remorse. He'd been burned and sliced in retaliation her wicked little school friends and Derek teaming up for the last laugh. Like all the best dramatic action heroes, he was absolved through death. His life of violence was ended through equal violence, suffering on cold dirt as he felt flames lick up and die down and he was reminded very acutely of his last moments as a member of a family, and so he was afforded the absolution given after strict penance. 

Death was not a good look on him, and he gave it up as soon as reasonably possible. Lydia helped; unwillingly, but it was hardly a burden. It didn't take long, and nobody could really blame her. And it wasn't his fault things in Beacon Hills had gotten hectic if he hadn't died he would have easily taken care of the whole mess. Arguably, he wouldn't have turned the lizard boy or any of Derek's betas at all. The kid seemed whiny and Peter wasn't running a charity. He didn't understand Derek. In their next free moment, he'd have to consider getting him some counseling. 

But, there, in the shell of his old home, naked, covered in dirt, he realized now was not such a time. Derek had fucked too many things up and, as the Alpha again, undeniably, indisputably, he'd have to clean up all of the messes his little Pack had already made. Really, it was like having toddlers in the Pack again, but maybe a little more dire. It was not trouble, though. He'd whip these pups into an efficient Pack of wolves once all of this was sorted.

The Hale Pack would rise again. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Come kick around with me on [my tumbley](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/).


End file.
